AS SEEN AGAINST STEEL AND GLASS by rain soaked hello in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - ONE-SHOT - Continuação de INNOCENCE IN SIN, com um pouco mais de natureza amorosa e muito mais ações sujas no capô de aço frio.


**AS SEEN AGAINST STEEL AND GLASS**

**Título Traduzido:** Como visto contra aço e vidro

**Autora:** rain. soaked. hello

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper:** Alice & Jasper

**Gênero:** Romance

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse: **_One-Shot. Continuação de Innocence in Sin, com um pouco mais de natureza amorosa e muito mais ações sujas no capô de aço frio._

* * *

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**rain. soaked. hello**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**rain. soaked. hello**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**ATENÇÃO**: Antes de ler essa história, leia **Innocence in Sin.**

* * *

**As Seen Against Steel and Glass**

_**~ Jasper ~**_

Tinha gosto de gozo e garota e laranjas. Ainda a porra das laranjas – doce e azedo e inegavelmente pecado. Seu dedo permaneceu empoleirado contra meus lábios, provocando-me com _ela_ enquanto ela ficava sentada ali, tendo todos os seus pedaços de menina para o mundo com aqueles malditos olhos inocentes. Ela era uma dicotomia interminável e linda.

"Eu não terminei com você ainda." Seu ronronar era suave e sensual e estava seriamente fodendo com a minha mente e meu pau. Eu estava voando alto de novo, saudando a glória que era a minha garota e sua boceta mágica.

Os malditos dedos ágeis não provocando meus lábios agarraram o tecido frágil do que foi uma vez minha camisa, puxando-a para mais perto. E, fôda-me se a vista ao sul não melhorou com o ângulo intenso. Com a minha garota tão perto, eu tive cabeça o suficiente para não perder a coisa boa espalhada diante de mim. Então, inclinando-me, perto o suficiente para misturar nossas fodidas respirações, eu pairei exatamente fora do alcance dos seus lábios espalmados com o sorriso característico da minha garota, testando sua paciência e aguardando minha hora.

"Querida, nem eu." As palavras caíram cruas e roucas, trazendo de volta o meu jogo A, apesar de ostentar um pau maciçamente duro. Minha garota mal se encolheu, em vez disso, apagando a distância entre nossos lábios. O beijo foi áspero e fodidamente carente como o inferno, minha mente lutando para se manter a apenas um maldito pensamento coerente. Mas eu estava em todos os lugares e em lugar nenhum.

Eu estava perdido na batalha de línguas e choque de dentes, enquanto minhas mãos agarravam o cabelo curto na base do seu pescoço.

Eu estava perdido na fodida dor perfeita do salto cavando seu caminho em meu peito enquanto eu puxava a cabeça da minha garota para trás, sugando um caminho tortuoso em seu pescoço.

Eu estava perdido no meu pequeno cheiro de Alice e sentindo o gosto enviado dos céus quando me inclinei mais para baixo, roçando dentes e língua ao longo daquelas clavículas que seriam fodidamente a minha morte.

Eu estava fodidamente perdido nela.

Seus suspiros e gemidos e lamentos luxuriosos ressoavam ao redor das árvores e sobre a névoa brilhante da cidade, fazendo meu pau tomar conhecimento e implorar por misericórdia. Eu estava tão perto do prêmio, lembrando seu calor e como era fodê-la no meu carro e qual era a sensação de ter a minha garota tomar tudo o que eu lhe dei. Ela era fodidamente perfeita e uma deusa do sexo e pecado sentada com a bunda nua no meu capô. Inferno, eu realmente nunca mais lavarei este carro de novo.

Meus dentes e língua trabalhavam seu caminho ao longo de osso e pele, um circuito da esquerda para a direita e vice-versa, saboreando o sal e suor e cheiro da minha garota. Meu pau ainda estava fazendo sua dança impaciente para o sul e implorando para ser deixado de volta naquele abençoado e fodido calor e umidade, mas o menino tinha que relaxar. Jasper-fodido-Whitlock estava comandando o show mais uma vez, para fazer a minha garota se contorcer e gritar por mim e somente eu. Deixe toda a maldita cidade saber disso.

"Porra, você tem um gosto incrível." Eu respirei entre meus dentes e lábios e língua fazendo contato com a sua pele.

Baixando seu pé do meu peito para que eu pudesse avançar mais, eu deixei seu salto descansar contra o capô. Eu não poderia me importar menos sobre o trabalho de pintura enquanto eu continuava a minha missão de explorar a carne picante da minha garota, deixando seu sabor simples deixar minha mente fodida vacilando. Minha língua traçou sobre seus seios, chupando e mordendo seus mamilos enquanto meus dedos amassavam a carne contra seus quadris. Continuei correndo o circuito entre o pescoço e clavícula da minha garota e seios amplos. Seus ruídos doce como merda de gemidos e lamentos estavam apenas me incitando e fazendo meu pau dançar com desejo e fodida necessidade.

Minha garota começou a mover suas mãos sobre o meu peito exposto, passando suas unhas em padrões preguiçosos sem significado, perdendo-se na minha obra. Mas aqueles toques simples estavam me deixando louco. O fogo que seu toque deixava era indescritível e a tortura mais prazerosa que eu já tinha experimentado. E, fôda-me se isso não estava fazendo a minha paciência ficar realmente muito fina. Quando seus dedos caíram mais baixo para a elevação do meu osso ilíaco e brincando com a carne ardendo lá, eu perdi qualquer vontade de saborear esta rodada. Eu a queria agora. Eu fodidamente precisava dela _agora_.

"Vire-se." Eu rosnei contra a sua orelha, os dedos se contorcendo contra seus quadris. Minhas mãos trouxeram seu corpo para cima e o viraram, acelerando suas ações, porque eu fodidamente perderia isso logo se eu não conseguisse bater em sua boceta apertada. E logo. Só de pensar em fodê-la estava empurrando a minha força de vontade pela janela, junto com a minha moral e sanidade questionável, pronto para explodir como um maldito adolescente hormonal se masturbando pela primeira vez.

As mãos da minha garota espalmaram contra o metal preto, cravando as unhas em nada. E, inferno, cada visão desta mulher era fodidamente perfeita, fazendo meu pau se contorcer em antecipação. A visão traseira, ampla e pronta, era tão doce como a frente espalhada que era um convite aberto. Talvez melhor, com seu corpo pequeno e magro em contraste dinâmico das curvas cheias da sua bunda.

Então eu levantei e olhei para a minha garota como um bastardo voyeur, catalogando cada curva e elevação que eu deixei de apreciar plenamente da primeira vez. Ela era a maldita encarnação do sexo e perfeição, preparando seu corpo quase nu contra o metal escuro do carro. Tudo o que ela tinha deixado para chamar de seu neste momento era aquele sutiã de renda preta mal escondendo seus seios e aqueles fodidos saltos dourados, que meu pau estava todo em pé e saudando.

Eu devo ter sido um grande homem do caralho em outra vida para merecê-la esta noite.

"Babe, o sol não brilha da minha bunda. Então, se você está à espera de luz do dia, você não vai se importar se eu tomar conta de mim, certo?" Suas palavras eram roucas e sedosas. E, fôda-me se ela não planejava exatamente isso, deslizando sua mãozinha em direção à sua boceta pronta, circulando a fenda molhada com dedos hábeis conhecendo o caminho ao redor. Agora, normalmente eu estaria todo para assistir, mas eu sabia como era épica essa merda para ser enterrado nela. Calor e apertado e garota fodidamente perfeita.

Ela gemeu profundamente enquanto seus dedos finos deslizavam seu caminho, acalmando meus pés e mãos e pau dolorido de tocar como eles queriam. Eu tinha a visão fodidamente perfeita de bunda e boceta e uma bela mulher se masturbando. Aqueles dedos trabalhavam para dentro e para fora e para dentro de novo, bombeando um ritmo interrompido por alguma atenção de polegar no seu clitóris inchado e gemidos doces como o inferno e suspiros. A garota tinha resistência. Eu darei a ela isso, porque, inferno, ela estava segurando como a porra de um santo que nasceu para ser um pecador.

Seu gemido gutural foi a única coisa que trouxe a minha maldita mente de uma faixa de volta para o quadro maior, e não apenas dedos molhados e uma boceta escorregadia. Meus olhos viajaram ao redor da ondulação da sua bunda e pela curva suave das suas nádegas, encontrando com um olhar de aço espiando por cima do seu ombro. Eu quase fodidamente explodi minha carga bem ali, porque aqueles olhos estavam olhando diretamente para mim, olhando-me com desejo e paixão e fingida inocência. Minha garota era a porra de um tigre em uma fantasia de gatinho.

Eu não sabia onde fodidamente focar. Seus olhos estavam me encarando. Seus dedos ainda estavam trabalhando sua mágica para dentro e para fora da Terra Prometida. E aqueles lábios. Seus fodidos dentes estavam puxando os lábios carnudos, parecendo tímidos como merda e fazendo-me gemer profunda e selvagemente. Minha garota fodidamente me mataria.

Algo primordial finalmente estalou na minha maldita cabeça, empurrando meu corpo para a frente e minhas mãos estenderam para agarrar as curvas da sua bunda. Eu espalmei ao longo da pele, serpenteando minhas mãos sob seu estômago até encontrar o pulso delgado situado ao sul. Minha garota ainda tinha seus dedos esfregando e bombeando em um ritmo tortuoso, mas eu não estava pronto para deixá-la terminar a ação – pelo menos não sozinha. Eu e meu pau choroso queríamos voltar para aquele doce calor do caralho.

"Querida, eu acho que posso lidar com isso." Eu disse, arrogante como a merda e removendo seus dedos de onde eu queria estar. Aqueles dedos estavam escorregadios e molhados quando eu puxei seu braço de sob o seu corpo. Eu queria fodidamente saboreá-la novamente. Eu queria provar aquelas laranjas e os pecados de menina. Então, sendo eu, eu fodidamente fiz exatamente isso.

Inclinei mais meu corpo, moldando aos contornos da sua bunda perfeita e arco suave das suas costas até que eu pudesse mover seu pulso apenas o suficiente. Seus dedos eram o céu e o inferno, doce e azedo, deslizando contra a minha língua e me deixando bêbado da glória da minha garota. Minha língua girava em torno das digitais, tomando tudo o que eu poderia encontrar. Mas, inferno se os gemidos doces da minha garota das minhas ministrações não enviou ondas de choque percorrendo todo o meu corpo com o som e deixando meu pau todo ereto e doendo ainda mais. Impressionante e dolorosamente, se era possível, apesar da bagunça latejante que meu pau tem sido desde que a porra da minha garota clicou aqueles saltos na minha vida.

Eu tirei os dedos da minha boca, sentindo falta do seu sabor doce picante instantaneamente, mas mais do que pronto para o prato principal. Deixei minhas mãos percorrerem as curvas e depressões de músculos e maciez depois de colocar a palma da sua mão de volta contra o capô. Elas deslizaram sobre os quadris e seios e ombros da minha garota até que eu encontrei exatamente o que eu estava fodidamente procurando. Meus dedos se encontraram repousando em torno da curva da sua garganta, sentindo cada engolida e suspiro fodido escapar daquela boca fodidamente digna dela.

Não havia espaço entre os nossos corpos, meu pau pressionado entre meu estômago e a curva da bunda da minha garota. Eu puxei minha mão suavemente para trás, com cuidado para não adicionar muita força na sua garganta, embora minha mente e pau estivessem gritando malditamente alto pra caralho para ser áspero e necessitado e fodê-la sem sentido como nós dois queríamos. Mas eu não estava a ponto de ferir a minha garota. Eu fodidamente não poderia fazer isso. Eu não podia.

"Você. Você é fodidamente perfeita." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, os ângulos dos nossos corpos alinhando meus lábios perfeitamente lá. Decidi que um bom bocado de honestidade seria um privilégio para a minha garota ver para detonar meu eu normalmente arrogante e hipócrita. "Fodidamente linda".

Seus quadris empurraram para trás em troca com um fantástico suspiro áspero escapando dos seus lábios e vibrando contra a minha mão. Aquelas fodidas vibrações sacudiram através de todo o meu maldito corpo novamente, cantarolando doce em meus ouvidos e adicionando chamas ao fogo em meu pau já necessitado. Essa merda me mataria. _Sério_. Então eu retornei o favor, mordendo o ponto doce do pescoço da minha garota que eu sabia que a deixava fodidamente louca. Eu sorri como um bastardo presunçoso quando seus quadris empurraram para trás e ela gemeu profunda e guturalmente, exatamente como eu fodidamente sabia.

E assim começou - a dança dinâmica de mordidas e esfregações e lambidas e gemidos. Eu movi meus lábios e dentes e língua sobre seus ombros nus, mordiscando e marcando a minha garota como se fosse minha e deixando o sabor da sua carne revestir minha língua e encher meus malditos sentidos. As esfregações dos seus pequenos quadris em resposta estavam imprensando meu pau entre estômago e costas, e os sons do doce e do pecado caindo dos seus lábios eram pura tortura.

Minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho sobre a pele da minha garota, pressionando quente contra sua carne macia e roçando sobre aquelas malditas clavículas agora ocultas. Adicionando mais, minhas palmas encontraram seus seios perfeitos, rolando sobre a renda pura e sentindo seus mamilos cumprimentando meu toque. O luar brilhando estava me dando um reflexo fantástico pra caralho no pára-brisa do meu bebê, observando minhas mãos agarrarem e rolarem e moverem os peitos da minha garota enquanto sua cabeça jogava para trás e o corpo arqueava para baixo para o capô.

Eu continuei espiando aquele reflexo, arrogante como merda em minha obra e tão fodidamente doloroso pra caralho que eu estava quase vendo estrelas. Meus dedos se moviam da renda e mamilos, arrastando círculos preguiçosos sobre a carne quente do estômago e sentindo a minha garota vibrar debaixo de mim.

Era a coisa mais fodidamente perfeita, observar essa merda jogar contra o vidro e o metal. O corpo da minha garota estava se movendo e se contorcendo em um ritmo lento e carente, mantendo sua cabeça jogada para trás contra o meu ombro. Nós estávamos naquela dança primitiva de tensão sexual, impulsionados pelo desejo e aquelas fodidas necessidades egoístas me dizendo para ser todo homem das cavernas e delimitar minha maldita reivindicação... _de novo_. E isso era fantástico. Fantástico, mas nem perto de suficiente pra caralho.

Minha garota e eu deveríamos estar na porra do mesmo comprimento de onda, porque antes que meus dedos agraciassem mais abaixo, uma pequena mão fria me parou. Ela virou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para olhar para trás e olhar-me nos olhos com um olhar gotejando sexo. "Sério o bastante. Porra, Jasper. Apenas... PORRA! _Fôda-me já!_" As palavras eram grossas e exigentes pela fada e, porra se eu não tomaria seu pequeno comando de coração.

"Não dizem que a paciência é uma virtude?" Eu perguntei, segurando seu olhar fôda-me e lutando pelo meu sempre animado pau. Ela bufou de frustração, e isso foi muito malditamente fofo.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Eu planejo foder você até meu nome ser a única coisa que cairá desses lindos pequenos lábios".

Com isso eu deixei minha mão livre fazer sua descida novamente para a Terra Prometida molhada e escorregadia. O contato era pura magia fodida enquanto meus dedos roçavam sobre o seu clitóris, tocando-a como um violão bem afinado e sentindo seu corpo se mover do meu toque. Isso mesmo – a porra do _meu _toque. Idiota arrogante que eu sou, eu continuei, brincando e atormentando e construindo sem experimentar a elevação para a minha garota e a deixando ficar toda enrolada e com tesão como o inferno.

Meus olhos treinados na silhueta contra o vidro novamente, gemendo com a visão fodidamente perfeita. Os lábios da minha garota estavam brigando entre seu sorriso tímido e uma carranca fôda-me-agora com seus olhos fechados, os cílios enfeitando suas bochechas. Sua pele marfim estava brilhando e todo o quadro fodido era indescritível.

Meus dedos continuaram se movendo. Seu corpo continuava se contorcendo. E eu estava tão fodidamente sobre as preliminares provocantes. O idiota egoísta que eu sou queria o apertado e calor da minha garota em torno do meu pau, fodendo-a sem sentido sobre o capô do meu bebê - _de novo_.

Então, isso é o que eu fodidamente fiz.

Eu empurrei forte e rápido, quase perdendo minha merda ali mesmo novamente.

Você acha que eu estaria preparado para a sensação fodidamente fantástica da minha garota em torno de mim, vendo como eu conquistei esse território uma vez esta noite. Mas, porra, eu não estava. Eu fiquei espantado sem palavras, salvo por quaisquer grunhidos escapando, e malditamente imóvel com o meu pau enterrado até o punho no calor doce e ângulos apertados. Minha garota me transformou em uma maldita bagunça, lembrando daqueles dias pré-púberes fodidamente embaraçosos e patéticos de gozar em meu shorts quando eu pegava o mamilo da Srta. Emily protestando contra o frio de Washington através da sua blusa. E eu fodidamente achava que aqueles eram os dias.

Mas agora eu encontrei o meu céu em carne rosa e doce menina. Eu estava tão fodidamente perdido no calor e aperto e umidade. Os quadris da minha garota se contorcendo e a voz doce como merda eram as únicas coisas para puxar minha cabeça de volta à realidade. "Babe, eu amo seu pau e tudo, mas, pelo amor de Deus, _fôda-me já_!" Ela praticamente gemeu, toda ofegante e sexo e pecado.

Eu me inclinei, seguindo suas curvas até que encontrei o local que eu estava procurando e tentando ignorar o fato de que no momento meu pau estava enterrado profundamente no meu anjo enviado dos céus. Meus lábios pressionaram suavemente na carne doce entre as omoplatas da minha garota, sentindo como se ela precisasse sentir alguma fodida doçura nessa noite cheia de tensão. Eu sou um idiota, e eu estou nessa merda em uma base diária, mas eu não sou cego o suficiente para não achar que a minha garota merecia menos do que tudo que eu poderia dar a ela - tanto gentil e doce e rápido e fodidamente áspero.

Meus lábios ficaram lá apenas o tempo suficiente para deixar minha cabeça girando do gosto da pele da minha garota e aquele seu perfume inebriante que eu juro que deveria ser fodidamente ilegal. Eu permaneci inclinado quando comecei a mover meus quadris e fazendo aquele dança de empurrar/puxar dentro da _minha _boceta em um ritmo infernal e tortuoso. Sim, eu estava fodidamente reivindicando a posse sobre essa merda. Ela era a minha garota e aquela terra mágica molhada e a garota simplesmente acompanhada como o melhor prêmio do mundo. Porra, eu teria meu nome tatuado na carne rosa se eu não achasse que Alice bateria na minha bunda por sequer sugerir isso. Mas em um dia curto, ela me possuía, mente, corpo e fodida alma. E ela era minha. Eu teria a certeza disso.

Meus quadris pegaram ritmo, encontrando sua bunda firme que estava empurrando para trás com cada bombeada. Gemidos profundos e lamentos doces vindos da minha garota estavam dando às árvores uma trilha sonora fodidamente fantástica para nossa ação. Eu finalmente endireitei meu corpo, endireitando das suas costas com um último beijo demorado para que eu pudesse prová-la novamente, rolando seu sabor e doçura sobre a minha língua. Minha garota ofegou alto quando o frio da noite lutou contra o meu calor persistente. Não dando a ela tempo para sequer fodidamente arrepiar, eu agarrei seus quadris, puxando e orientando e angulando e achando difícil como todo o inferno não me liberar no local como um adolescente com tesão. Meus grunhidos de homem das cavernas estavam misturando com os doces gemidos da minha garota, fazendo uma intensa cacofonia de sons sexualmente carregados.

"Porra, querida. Você é... tão fodidamente boa. Tão fodidamente apertada." Eu disse com voz arrastada, necessitando expressar os pensamentos assaltando minha mente simplesmente por ela. Por ela toda.

Minha garota gemeu em resposta, empurrando sua bundinha firme mais para trás até que o meu pau estava batendo todos os seus pontos doces, fazendo seu corpo saltar e vibrar contra mim. Essa merda era fantástica.

"Uhh... _porra_. Bem aí. Bem fodidamente aí, Jasper!" A voz da minha garota ainda era rouca e sedosa, mas com uma pitada daquele desespero sexual colorindo as bordas. E eu fodidamente senti isso também - a necessidade toda consumidora dela, disso. "Forte – mais forte. Preciso... mais forte... porra... AGORA..." E a natureza fodidamente adorável da minha garota brilhava através do gaguejar, fazendo meus joelhos fraquejarem e resolverem adiar a inevitável onda de liberação. Eu estava tão malditamente perto que nem mesmo eu tinha ideia de como diabos eu ainda estava aguentando, minha cabeça nadando em um mar de estrelas e embriaguez da garota.

Mas eu fiz o que ela pediu, porque eu já sou um idiota dominado e minha garota consegue o que minha garota fodidamente quer. Então eu deixei meus quadris impulsionarem mais rápido e com mais força, empurrando nós dois para mais perto daquela fodida borda para cair e voar alto. Pele batendo em pele fazia bofetadas abafadas entre as árvores. As mãos da minha garota estavam deslizando contra o metal frio do meu capô, deixando os guinchos e batidas dos seus punhos contra o aço ecoarem sobre as almas perdidas da cidade. E nós dois éramos uma fodida confusão de grunhidos e gemidos e barulhos animalescos de desejo e necessidade.

Eu podia sentir as paredes da minha garota apertar e eu estava elogiando qualquer Deuses acima porque essa merda estava ficando difícil de afastar de mim mesmo. Ela era simplesmente muito malditamente perfeita para que isso fosse fácil para mim.

"Você sente isso, querida? Você sente o que eu estou fazendo com você? Eu sou o único que está fazendo você se sentir desta forma." Eu falei rudemente, inclinando-me sobre o seu corpo novamente para sussurrar em seu ouvido e mudando a porra do ângulo do meu pau de novo. Ela apenas cantarolou profundamente em resposta e sua boceta apertou ainda mais em torno de mim enquanto eu observava seu belo rosto e os nossos corpos em movimento brilhando de volta contra o pára-brisa. "Eu posso dizer que você está perto. Você quer gozar, querida?" Roçando meus lábios sobre a sua orelha, eu continuei, suave, ainda que fodidamente comandante, "Diga-me".

"Porra... s-sim. T-tão perto... Mmmmm... fodidamente perto..."

Deixando meus dedos finalmente trilharem do seu local contra os quadris da minha garota, eu segui um padrão dolorosamente lento através do seu estômago em direção a onde eu tenho certeza como a merda que ela mais me queria. Meus olhos estavam treinados no reflexo olhando de volta, os olhos da minha garota abertos, mas encapuzados e treinados diretamente em mim, implorando-me com aqueles lábios carnudos enquanto meus dedos viajavam sua trilha.

"Então, fodidamente goze." Eu sussurrei áspero enquanto meus dedos brincavam contra o seu clitóris no ritmo com o meu pau e meus dentes mordendo contra o ponto doce em seu pescoço.

E ela fodidamente gozou, apertando aqueles músculos vaginais fortemente ao redor do meu pau e jogando a cabeça para trás para o meu ombro quando seu corpo se soltou. Ela gritou meu nome várias vezes, cobrindo a cidade abaixo em sua voz e explodindo de prazer. Essa foi a minha ruína - seus gritos de menina e _meu_ maldito nome caindo dos seus lábios.

Minha garota ainda estava apertada em torno de mim enquanto eu estava voando alto e a deixando tomar todas as fodidas coisas que eu estava dando a ela. Ouvi minha voz abafada balbuciar o nome da minha garota de novo e de novo, pressionada contra a carne macia e sabor doce do seu ombro. Eu soava como um disco malditamente quebrado enquanto ela ordenhava meu pau por tudo que valia a pena.

Nós montamos as ondas da nossa elevação juntos, nossos corpos vibrando e pulsando da energia fodidamente poderosa. Seus braços finalmente cederam, revestindo seu peito no capô do carro enquanto seu pequeno corpo se levantava e abaixava através da sua respiração irregular. Eu me peguei antes que pudesse cair contra ela, simplesmente respirando pesado contra as costas dela até que eu pudesse formar um pensamento fodidamente coerente.

Eu finalmente recuperei alguma aparência de controle do meu corpo o suficiente para puxar para fora da minha garota, com meu pau imediatamente lamentando a perda do calor feliz. Com movimentos calculados dos meus membros ainda trêmulos, eu enganchei meus braços sob a minha garota até que eu pudesse virá-la e levantar seu corpo mole. Ela se movia como uma boneca de pano, apenas se jogando por aí, ainda muito fodidamente exausta para fazer algo mais. Eu quase ri quando a minha garota finalmente se endireitou, porque ela usava o sorriso mais malditamente preguiçoso e estava parecendo que não estava sentindo nenhuma dor enquanto ficava sentada com a bunda nua sobre o capô do meu carro.

Minha natureza habitual de idiota arrogante estava lutando pelo lado mais suave e realmente protetor que Mamãe Whitlock incutiu em mim, porque eu não queria nada mais do que segurar a minha garota ali mesmo. E isso não era algo que eu estava fodidamente acostumado. Eu não era sempre o tipo de foder e correr nestas situações, mas eu não era o príncipe encantado fofinho também. Mas eu queria fodidamente amar minha garota.

"Você está bem?" Eu optei, em vez disso com um rápido beijo na sua testa suada. _Passos de bebê, Whitlock._

Sua voz estava de volta ao suave e sedosa e doce enquanto ela cantarolava, "Mmmm... mais do que isso".

Eu me inclinei, beijando seus lábios suaves e doces desta vez como eu provavelmente deveria ter feito o tempo todo se eu não fosse um idiota tão egoísta. Minha garota olhou para cima quando nos separamos, os olhos brilhando e um maldito sorriso que poderia iluminar a fodida noite rebocado naqueles lábios perfeitos enquanto sua bundinha nua permanecia empoleirada no meu capô.

"Você sabe, eu nunca fodidamente lavarei este carro de novo".

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa "continuação do encontro entre Jasper e Alice._

_Obrigada às pessoas que lêem e comentam!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
